Plague City
Walkthrough Gathering the items *Dwellberries spawn in McGrubor's Wood west of Seers' Village. You can get in by squeezing through a loose railing on the north side. You may also buy dwellberries in the Tree Gnome Stronghold or even grow them yourself using Farming. *Rope can easily be bought in the general store in Ardougne. *Milk can be obtained by using a bucket on a dairy cow. There is a pasture of cows south of the Ranging Guild. It also may be bought in the Tree Gnome Stronghold . *Chocolate Dust can be obtained by using a Pestle and mortar or a knife on a chocolate bar, which you can buy at the Baker's Stall in East Ardougne for 20 coins. Chocolate bars can also be bought in Yanille, Nardah, or Port Sarim, or can be found in the Cook's Guild. It can also be bought in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. If you have started Recipe for Disaster, it can be bought at the Culinaromancer's Chest. *Snape grass is most easily obtained on the small peninsula that is to the west of the Crafting Guild or by purchasing it from the Grand Exchange. *Elena's picture can be found in Edmond's house; it's on a table. *Buckets can also be obtained from \ over. He'll give you a scruffy note with a recipe for a hangover cure. You must get the scruffy note from him to complete the quest, even if you already know how to make a hangover cure. To make it, put the chocolate dust into the bucket of milk (be careful not to drink the chocolate milk) and add Snape Grass. Give the concoction to him. You must insist that they won't listen to you, and then he'll give you a warrant that grants the permission you need to go search for Elena in the Plague House. Head back to the house and try to enter again. Use the Warrant on the Mourner guarding the east door to show it to him. They will talk amongst each other about the legality of the warrant, giving you a chance to sneak inside. Search the barrel on the west side of the staircase to find a small key. Then go downstairs to the basement and unlock the cell door to release Elena. Head back to the manhole in the town square to get in the sewers, and ond to end the quest. Rewards *1 Quest Point *2425 Mining experience *A magic scroll, letting you use the Ardougne Teleport if your Magic is 51 or above. And also to use Ardougne teleport tab. After you read it, you'll memorise the spell. *Ability to make an Ardougne Teletab *Gas mask *Access to West Ardougne *Ability to have an Ardougne teleport in your house. Music unlocked *The Cellar Dwellers *Sad Meadow Required for Completing *Ardougne Diary Easy and Medium Tasks *Biohazard Trivia *If you "Unlock Hint" the song Cellar Dwellers it will say "This track was unlocked during the Hazeel Cult." *If you use the drop trick to obtain two magic scrolls and try to read the second one, "The scroll bursts into flames," and deals you some damage and turns to ash. *For some reason, every Quest item obtained during this Quest, except Picture and Warrant, has the word 'A' before it, for example, A magic scroll, A scruffy note. *Edmond and Alrena, the parents of Elena, are the only inter-racial couple in Runescape. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And that was how I rescued Elena from West Ardougne." *You can mix the "Hangover Cure" before you recieve the crumbled paper. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Elena, daughter of Edmond in Ardougne, was kidnapped, but, following some smooth investigation into West Ardougne, I located and returned her to her father." *After you rescue Elena, if you talk to Milli Rehnison, you tell her that you are still looking. Yet with all the others you say that she is safe at home. Category:Quests